Episode 040 (GO)
New Captain! Matsukaze Tenma!! (新キャプテン！松風天馬！！'','' Shin Kyaputen! Matsukaze Tenma!!) is the 40th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Plot The team is seen waiting outside a hospital room, where a surgery is being taken place (the surgery for Shindou's leg). Haruna then makes a call with someone (presumably someone from Shindou's family) and returns back to the team. Kidou is reading, and she told Kidou about whatever the person had told her. Tenma begins to have a short flashback about Shindou, and is suddenly woken up from his trance with the surgery ending. As Shindou is wheeled out unconscious, the half of the team stops the nurses (one of them being Fuyuka), and asks how Shindou is doing, in which Fuyuka replies that he will be fine. On the other hand, the doctor tells Kidou and Haruna that Shindou can't play soccer for a month, thereby missing the finals. Tenma then rushes to bow in front of the doctor with tears in his eyes, pleading, and asking whether that was actually true. While the doctor leaves, the team is left in depression. The next day, during practice, the whole team isn't concentrating properly. Making fault passes, and weak dribbling. Then, practice is stopped abruptly by an angry Kidou. On TV, Kurosaki Makoto is seen scoring a goal against Senbayama, looking tired and exhausted, then giving a smile as the whistle blows. Shindou watches attentively in his hospital room, glancing sadly at his bandaged leg. In the meantime, Endou is seen walking back to the old soccer clubhouse, marking his return. The next day, Endou approaches the team club room, and gives his speech as his return as coach of Raimon. He then mentions that he knows that Shindou's condition, and appoints the new captain as no one other than, Tenma! Endou mentions that Shindou wanted Tenma as the captain from the start, hence Endou's choice of making him the captain. Tenma gets a bit hesitant about his new role, but with the whole team supporting him, he eventually accepts his new role. With the business about appointing the captain done, Endou tells them about their next opponent, Seidouzan Junior High, and announces that Ishido Shuuji, is the coach of the team. Later that day, the second Raimon team comes in to practice with the team, but not as a regular practice, but as a match. Ichino returns to the second Raimon team as the captain, along with Aoyama, temporarily. During the match, Tenma begins to struggle as his role as the captain, leaving him completely depressed after the practice match is over. In the evening while walking back home, Aoi and Nishizono begin to notice how down Tenma looks, and begins to tickle him over and over again, making Tenma laugh, and smile. In the meanwhile, Tsurugi pays a visit to his brother, and as he is walking out of the room, Yuuka approaches him, saying that Ishido wants to see him. As Tsurugi follows Yuuka out to the carpark, Fuyuka catches them and then calls Endou later about that matter. The next day, the team practices with the second Raimon team again, but this time, Tsurugi isn't there, but in his place of forward, Hikaru replaces him temporarily. In the meanwhile, Tsurugi is seen breathless, and completely exhausted, lying on the ground right after doing a failed shot. Ishido's voice is then heard ordering Tsurugi to do another shot, in which Tsurugi stands up again to do another shot. and Midorikawa making their debut.]] Kudou then calls Endou, telling him and Kidou to come to the Resistance's Headquarters. Endou and Kidou do so, and there, they meet Midorikawa and Hiroto. Kidou then reveals Hiroto to be the new president of the Kira Company, in which Hiroto smiles and introduces Midorikawa as his secretary. The four chat for a short while, then Endou asks Kudou why both of them are here, in which Kudou replies that they are investigating the financial situation of the Fifth Sector, since it seems that Fifth Secor is envolved in illegal bookkeeping. Tenma visits Shindou at the hospital, and bows down in front of Shindou, apologizing. The two begin to start a conversation about their past experiences, before Shindou had gotten himself injured. Shindou then asks Tenma 's there to apologize about, and with visiting hours over, Tenma leaves the hospital. While Tenma is walking home, he is stopped by Tsurugi, who then asks him on the idea of doing Fire Tornado DD. Hissatsu Used *'SH Fire Tornado' (flashback) Proverb Mamoru ''No matter who we're up against, if we all combine our strengths and hit'em head on, we'll be sure to win!'' Major Events *The rest of the members of the Raimon second team will reappear. *Seidouzan defeats Senbayama (GO) by a terrifying score of 16-0 and is qualified for the final. *Coach Endou will return. *Tenma will be appointed as the new captain of Raimon. *Shindou will be admitted in the hospital. *If you look closely at Tsurugi´s picture, he could be training to learn Devil Burst, the one who is actually training him is Ishido. *Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji make their debut and reappear in GO. *Tsurugi and Tenma talk about the creation of Fire Tornado DD, i.e Fire Tornado Double Drive. Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes